Talk:Paintra
Hey...I know this is not a spam page, but there's a rule about posting new articles about K:TD before it is released. We already have enough pages about a game that hasn't even been released outside of Japan yet on our hands at the moment, so it'd probably be best to wait. I won't delete this page however, I'll leave the admins to decide on that. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Talk to Me!']] 22:06, April 1, 2014 (UTC) : I have plently of information on Paintra over at my workshop, so I could add that here. But I agree with Skelly, this page shouldn't really be here, much less with this minimal amount of info, so we'll see what the administrators think. It's not like we need to have these Triple Deluxe pages up by a certain time, so we can take as long as we like polishing them up. [[User:Kirpow|Kir''POW!]] What hit me? 22:05, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Skelly's comment was last month, so it's irrelevant now. What you say is true, however. Let's hope other people heed your advice. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine! ]] 22:19, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I'll delete this page and let you take care of things, Kirpow. Now if you'll excuse me, my quest for keychains has begun! NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:28, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, Meta Kirby is right. That comment I left has nothing to do with today. You see on April 1st, some user didn't get the memo that we need to wait until May 2nd to post new articles regarding the new features in K:TD, and posted a page for the boss Paintra. He/she begged that the page was "not spam". I put the message on here as a polite reminder, and later on that same day I think that the page eventually got taken down by Gioku. It has nothing to do with any page that may have been created today, you see. Hope this clears up any confusion. :::::Still, I think that Kirpow's right about first polishing up our articles. That's probably a good idea, just saying. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 22:41, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I see. Thanks for clearing that up. I oughta read dates before I reply to things... My Paintra article is pretty much finished, so now that I have the approval of NerdyBoutKirby, I'll get to publishing it soon. [[User:Kirpow|Kir''POW!]] What hit me? 22:49, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Drawcia's Sister, Paintra Why is there no information about Paintra being Drawcia's sister? It's pretty obvious and there's information FROM THE GAME backing it up as well. : It ''is actually briefly stated. Please be patient, we're working on expanding it. You could add it if you like, but thank you for the reminder. Also, remember to sign your posts. [[User:Kirpow|Kir''POW!]] What hit me? 16:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Homage Homage has 2 pronunciations. One where the H is pronounced, and one where it is silent. Due to this, an "an" or an "a" would be fitting to put in front. Which should be used in this case? Similarly, NES has 2 pronunciations: pronouncing the letters like spelling it out, (En Ee Es), or like a standard word (nes). Which word should be used in front? A or an? Iqskirby (talk) 22:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :An for both. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 03:01, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::We're using "a" for Homage, as that's what Wikipedia does. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 02:32, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Paintra DX Does Paintra have a DX form? I mean, the article says she does, and even has a DX quote, but I've searched pretty much everywhere looking for a video or even a still picture of her supposed 'DX' form and I haven't found one, not ONE video/picture of Paintra DX, and the article doesn't provide anything to prove that she exists, other than the aforementioned "quote", which I'm not even sure is real at this point. So, what I'm asking to those of you who have played Kirby: Triple Deluxe, does Paintra DX exist? Do any pictures or videos of her exist that you may have on your computer somewhere? [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'So vague.']] 03:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Yup! Every boss has a DX form. I don't have an image myself, and it is rather odd that there are not any videos, or pictures, about her. I'd try a Dedede Tour! playthrough or True Arena playthrough to find an image for her. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 03:34, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Sprites I recently added a Sprites section to Paintra's page. While the images in that section may look like poorly cropped screenshots, they are in fact the images used when Paintra paints copies of herself as an attack. A nearly identical image is used for Paintra's intro animation. These sprites were ripped straight from my copy of the game. Just putting this info out here so that people won't assume the images are screenshots and delete them. WaddleDooFan77 Beam it! 00:53, August 9, 2017 (UTC)